


Loud house challenge Loud family the protectors of royal woods

by Joey420



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Lincoln Loud x harem, Lincoln x harem - Freeform, Loud House, Loudcest (The Loud House), Monster Hunters, Monsters, Multi, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, demon queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a Loud house challenge for everyone who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give it a chance and check it out.This challenge is also on my wattpad account D3whurst420 if you're interested in checking out my challenges there too.Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge please.
Relationships: Lincoln x harem, Lincoln/Harem, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loud house challenge Loud family the protectors of royal woods

Ok so here's the challenge. 

Ok so one day in royal woods a large family of two parents and there 10 daughters and only son, lived a happy life until one day there lives changed when a monster killed 15 year old Lincoln Loud. Lincoln Loud was spending time with his family when a large group of powerful monsters came out of a portal and scattered across the town of royal woods, and one monster landed right in front of the loud family. Mr. Loud tried to defend him family but was knocked out, the monster then grabbed Lucy in its giant hands. But before it could do anything Lincoln jumped on it with a hunting knife he always carried that his grandfather gave him and started to stab the monsters face, right as Lincoln killed it, it was able to injure Lincoln that killed him. Now royal woods has become a monster and paranormal town where monsters and paranormal creatures live hidden in the shadows killing people, but the Loud sisters have become monster hunters, killing any monster or paranormal creatures that threatens their home for the next 10 years. But one day the loud sisters get a mission too kill a monster in royal woods forest, but something as beat them too it. Another supernatural creature as killed the beast, the beast that has been killing hunters and campers in royal woods forest was found dead by Lori and her sisters who went with her too investigate the monster. Now the loud sisters are on a mission to find what's out there doing their job in protecting their home town from these supernatural creatures. And this quest for answers will lead the Loud sisters too discover that this creature helping them from the shadows is connected too their brother. Months later after finding enough evidence the Louds discovered that this creature is none other than Lincoln who was thought to be dead when Lucy finds Lincoln old hunting knife. Lucy and Lisa find out that its Lincoln after they digs up Lincoln's grave, only too find it empty. Now the Loud sisters after Lucy and Lisa tells them their findings are on the hunt to bring Lincoln home and become a family again. But a mysterious organization of powerful demons are gathering together too bring forth their master the demon queen too earth and too bring the apocalypse to humanity and its up to Lincoln and his sisters too stop them and save the world. It will be doing the Loud sisters first encounter with the organization of powerful demons when the sisters finally catch and reunite with Lincoln, and starts too bond again after bringing him home, after Lincoln gets injured helping his sisters fight the first member of the powerful organization of demons and kill it. As for the demon queen who servants she as sent to earth to open a gateway for her and her army. The demon queen as grown obsessively in love with Lincoln and as order her servants to capture him so she can mold him into the perfect husband rather if he wants to or not, but the Loud sisters will protect their brother from her and together defeat her and stop the apocalypse from coming.

Also Lincoln will captures the hearts of 5 women who will become his lovers ok.

Ok so here's a list of creatures that you can choose to be what Lincoln turns into after he dies and is brought back to life not long after. 

Werewolf 

Vampire 

Weretiger

Wolf shapeshifter 

Tiger shapeshifter 

Demon 

Kitsune god

Incubus 

Devil

Ghost rider 

Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.


End file.
